This Means War
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: After the "death" of Adelia Thompson and the Utauloids, Jonas gained power over a country. Under his reign, it's the Daughter of Evil all over again, but this time, they're not sure whether they're going to have a happy ending. Can he be stopped? Will Jonas get his very own happily ever after? Sequel to Getting Them Back. I do not own Vocaloids or the Utauloids.
1. The Underground Base

**Hey guys! Welcome to This Means War! It is the sequel to Getting Them Back, and the sequel-sequel to Vocaloids Are Real! Enjoy and leave a review!**

**Please note that these chapters will be in third person, no longer in Adelia's POV.**

Chapter 1: The Underground Base

Jonas's and Brett's efforts had been in vain: Adelia and the Utauloids were still alive. They had been rescued by Sawada and his creations, and now were living in their Underground Base. Sawada had decided that it was too dangerous for them to show their face in public, so this was where they lived now.

The Underground Base was huge. To enter it, you had to walk to a large oak tree and press your thumb to a branch of the tree that appeared to be cut off. Then the bark of the tree would open up, and you would be transported to the Underground Base.

There were many inhabitants of the Underground Base: Mr Sawada, Defoko, Momo Momone, Mako Nagone, Luna Amane, Sara Suiga, Sayu Yurika, Sai Yurika, Yufu Sekka, Tei Sukone, Ted Kasane, Matsuda Poiyo, Matsuda Poine and Oliver.

Adelia was the first one to heal, while others took a longer time. She was up and about in two months and she was visited by all the inhabitants of the household.

"Nice to meet youuuuuu!" Momo yelled enthusiastically.

"Mmpfffff," Sai said, half-asleep.

"Zzzzzzzzz….." Poiyo snored. He was asleep.

"I'm Sara!" Sara greeted, "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Luna with the Bunny Ears!" Luna chirped.

"Defoko, or Uta," Defoko said.

"I'm Ted!" Ted said, and hitched up his glasses.

"I am soooooo glad to not be the only person in this household that is not Japanese!" Oliver said, and shook Adelia's hand happily, "I welcome you with my whole heart!"

"I'm Yufu," Yufu said shyly.

"I'm… Poine…" Poine said, and yawned.

"I'm Tei," Tei said in a monotone voice.

"I'm Sayu Yurika! Despite we share the same surnames and appearances, I am totally NOT related to this baka here!" Sayu whacked Sai's head and he awoke with a jolt.

"I am the one and only Mako!" Mako said, and giggled.

"I'm Adelia!" Adelia said. She was feelings rather amused by the people before her.

"Welcome to the Underground Base, Adelia," Sawada smiled.

"Or the Land of Utauloids," Oliver said, "It sucks to be the only Vocaloid here."

Adelia smiled to herself. She knew she had found the perfect home, but somewhere inside of her, she felt a longing sense to return back to her old family.

But she knew that wouldn't happen in a long time.


	2. A country ruled by a crook

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Let's get started! **

**Um, can I say I am accepting some Own Characters? Yes, I am. I'll just say I'm accepting 4. If you want to get your OC inside, hurry!**

Chapter 2: A country ruled by a crook

(TWO YEARS LATER)

"Hey, have you heard?" a woman was whispering to her friend, "Jonas is going to raise the taxes!"

"What?!" her friends gasped, "But it's already so high!"

The woman sighed. "Yeah. I wish I could move out, but the Androids are going to prevent me from doing so,"

"And to believe that I used to love Vocaloid when I was in university!" her friend said angrily, "I absolutely despise them now!"

"They killed my daughter's friend's sister!" she said, "That girl, Adelia. Poor soul."

The two women shook their heads sadly and hurried away to their houses.

(IN THE UNDERGROUND BASE)

At that very moment, Adelia Thompson was inside the Underground Base (also known as the UB), laughing with her friends, Tei and Oliver. She had been the only one that hadn't seen Tei as a creepy yandere, and spoke to her like she was a normal Utauloid. And because of that, Oliver had also warmed up to Tei and the three of them were kind of like best friends.

"Dinner's ready!" Ron hollered. He cooked most of the household's meals and enjoyed doing so, but he hated to admit it.

"Yay!" Teto exclaimed. She usually looked forward to mealtimes. She especially loved Ron's cooking.

"Did you make pork buns?" Sai asked.

"I did," Ron answered.

"Nooooo!" he yelled, falling to the floor on his knees in utter despair. He detested pork buns.

"Yes!" Sayu screamed, punching the air happily. Unlike her counterpart, she loved pork buns.

The household gathered at the dining table and took their seats. Tei was seated next to Adelia, who was seated next to Defoko, who was seated next to Yufu, who was seated next to Mako, who was seated next to Luna, who was seated next to Ruko, who was seated next to Teto, who was seated next to Momo, who was seated next to Poine, who was seated next to Sara, who was seated next to Sora, who was seated next to Ted, who was seated next to Oliver, who was seated next to Sai, who was seated next to Rook, who was seated next to Poiyo (who was asleep), who was seated next to Ritsu, who was seated next to Ron (who was currently bringing the dishes in), who was seated next to Mr Sawada's empty seat.

"Mr Sawada isn't coming up?" Momo enquired.

"I guess not. He's always super busy," Ritsu replied.

"He should take a break," Defoko stated out.

"He's a busy man," Yufu mumbled, barely audible.

"Zzzzzz…." Poiyo snored.

Poine face-palmed herself. She liked to nap, but her older brother was always taking naps. Even _she_ wasn't that lazy.

Just then, the TV turned on and it showed the news report.

"_The Vocaloids have released a new CD album, but unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be very popular_,"

"Duh!" Poine said out loud, "After all the things they've done, what makes them think they'll be famous?"

"Ssh!" Ted hissed.

"_President Jonas has enacted a new law that says that whenever a new CD is released, every citizen must buy it or they will be punished severely,_"

"Okay, I seriously want to punch the life out of that man!" Ruko muttered.

Mako shook her head sadly and turned the TV off. Ron came in, carrying a plate of pork buns.

"Noooo!" Sai groaned for the second time.

"Eat up, Sai!" Sayu giggled, "We have more than enough to share!"


	3. The new creations

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I was just immersing myself in the Fanloid Wiki….. it's interesting! **

**Anyway, let's get started!**

Chapter 3: The newest creations

Sawada had finished his newest creations, but he wasn't sure the others were going to like them.

He called them to the living room, where his newest creations were sat.

Adelia, Tei and Oliver were first to arrive. When Adelia saw them, she screamed. Tei whipped out a knife. Oliver let out a scream that could have passed for a girl's.

"Mr Sawada! Are they enemies? Shall I run them through with my knife?" she asked.

Sawada shook his head and chuckled. "No, put your knife away, Tei. They're my newest creations."

Ritsu walked in. "Who screame-," he began, but he saw the creations, screamed a scream even girl-ier than Oliver's and sunk into a dead faint.

Adelia was inching to the door. "I don't know about this, Mr Sawada, but I'm pretty freaked out by this. I'll just grab Oliver and Ritsu, and we'll exit the room before we can faint even more,"

Before Mr Sawada could object, Oliver and Adelia had grabbed Ritsu by his hair and were out of the room in less than a nanosecond.

"Master, who were those weirdoes?" Kiku asked.

"Are they friends of Rin?" Utau asked.

"Do they know Len?" Iu asked.

"Were they the acquaintances of Meiko?" Iko asked.

"Did they know Kaito?" Aito asked.

"Shall we dispose of them?" Taito asked.

Before Mr Sawada could explain, there were several screams and yells, and 90% of the Utauloids had fainted.

He sighed; making these creations was a bad idea.

(TIME SKIP)

"I'm not coming out unless I know that they aren't going to kill me!" Ritsu huffed from inside his room.

"I'm scared of them!" Adelia whimpered.

"Yanderes!" Sayu said, and fainted for the second time.

"Tei seems harmless compared to them!" Poiyo said.

"What did you say?" Tei demanded.

"Okay, Tei, I say that you aren't a yandere anymore! You are an Utauloid, like us!" he declared.

Tei's eyes filled up with tears of joy. "R-really?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes!" everyone said, "Compared to those people outside this door, you're like a saint!"

"Thank you, everyone!" Tei whispered.

There was silence, before Ruko spoke up.

"Why are we all cramped in a broom cupboard again?"

"No idea," Sora said.

"Sora, you do know that I'm cramped against you, right?" Adelia asked.

"Yes?"

"You smell terribly of curry!"

Everyone burst into peals of laughter. Until they heard knives stab the door.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ritsu screamed.

"MR SAWADA HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?" Rook demanded.

"Okay guys, face it: today we are all going to be killed by yanderes. Let us say our final words. Sara, you first," Oliver said, and beckoned for Sara to start.

"I regret that I didn't buy more kitchen utensils," she said.

"I regret I didn't hunt down those yanderes," Tei said.

"I regret I let Rook sleep just now," Ruko said.

"I regret I didn't clean the study room," Momo said.

"I regret I didn't appreciate winter last year," Yufu said.

"I regret I didn't wear my best dress," Ritsu said.

"I regret I didn't drink blueberry soda for dinner," Poiyo said.

"I regret I accidentally ate a bubblegum-flavoured lollipop," Poine said.

"I regret I didn't play mah-jong yesterday," Ron said.

"I regret I didn't make my bed properly." Adelia said.

"I regret I didn't eat breakfast just now," Defoko said.

"I regret I didn't take a proper nap just now," Sai said.

"I regret I didn't sing properly yesterday night," Luna said.

"I regret I didn't wear my ninja outfit today," Mako said.

"I regret I didn't eat my French bread," Teto said.

"I regret I didn't finish my book," Ted said.

"I regret I didn't eat more curry when I had the opportunity," Sora said.

"And I regret I forgot to play with James yesterday," Oliver said.

They looked solemnly at each other, prepared for the fate that awaited them.

Just then, the door broke down, almost flattening Sai, who was in front of it. They saw Taito standing in front of them and they all screamed.

Instead of murdering them like they expected him too (they had read about Taito on Fanloid Wiki), he stuck out his right hand.

"Hi," he gruffly said.

Sai stood there, as if he was paralysed.

"Shake it, you idiot," Ruko hissed.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Unwillingly, Sai shook Taito's hand. He shuddered at the bloody bandages and backed away from him after the shaking was done. He was squishing against Adelia and Sora, who were already very squished.

"Stop!" Sora tried to say, but he couldn't.

"Can't…. Breathe!" Adelia choked.

Sawada looked at the scene and sighed. His creations (and Adelia) would need to get used to this.


	4. An unexpected ally

**Hey guys! Welcome baaaaaaaaaaaack! Let's get started!**

Chapter 4: An unexpected ally

It was a normal day in the UB. Oliver was showing Adelia the tricks he taught James (**A/N: his bird, not Adelia's brother**). Tei and Kiku were throwing knives at a picture of Miku. Iu and Utau were questioning Ritsu if he knew where Rin and Len were. Aito and Taito were chatting about weapons. Sai was yelling "MR SAWADAAAAAA! IU AND UTAU BROKE MY DOOR DOWN AND NEARLY FLATTENED ME! AGAIN!". Ron was cooking dinner. Ruko was sleeping on the couch. Rook was gazing enviously at her. Poiyo was napping on a chair. Poine was sucking on a blueberry-flavoured lollipop. Iko was destroying every sake bottle she could see. Teto was watching the CCTV while munching on her beloved French bread. Sara was polishing her cooking utensils. Sora was ironing his tie. Defoko and Momo were arguing. Yufu was in her room, enjoying the air conditioning. Sayu was tying her hair. Ted was reading a book about engineering. The rest of the residents were scattered around the UB, doing their own work.

Just then, Teto screamed.

"What?! Was there a spider in your bread? Cause if there was, don't look at me…." Oliver shrugged almost-too-innocently and Adelia giggled.

"No! We've got an intruder! She's entering the elevator! Quick! Everyone go to safety!" Teto was in major freak out mode.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the intercom screamed.

Mechanical arms shot out and grabbed the inhabitants. They brought them to safety, which was under the couch. Under the couch was actually a rather large room that could fit five dozen people.

"Who could it be?" Sai pondered.

"Zzzzzz….." Poiyo snored. Even after all that commotion, he was still asleep. Ruko was asleep too.

"GET UP!" Poine screamed, pounding his head with her fist.

He awoke and rubbed his head. "Chill, sis," he grumbled.

She smiled. "Ah, good," she said. She settled herself comfortably next to the wall and fell asleep.

Ron slapped his hand to his forehead. Poiyo shrugged and remained awake.

"Look!" Yufu gasped, pointing at the CCTV screen.

Becca was on the screen, entering the room. The defence system was on, and ity was shooting red lasers at her. She was dodging them very nimbly, like a bullfighter. She reflected the lasers with a metal rod and in no time, the defence system was out of lasers, broken and Becca was as neat as a new pin, untouched. She didn't even look like she had been fighting.

"Relax I'm not here to hurt you all!" she called.

Mr Sawada spoke up.

"How can we trust you? You could still be working for that wretched Jonas for all we know,"

Becca laughed. "Oh puh-leaze," she scoffed, "Think about it: if I was working for him, wouldn't I have brought some backup with me? I'm all alone, because I've ditched him."

Mr Sawada grabbed a gun from inside his lab coat. It was small, but it seemed very deadly. He climbed out from under the couch and approached Becca, his gun raised.

"Alright," he said, "Prove it to me that you aren't with backup."

"Fine," Becca said. She dug removed her coat and handed it to him. She dug into her jeans pockets and produced some chewing gum and mints. "There. That's all I have. No insta-communicators here."

Mr Sawada handed her back her coat. "Okay," he said, "I believe you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Guys," he called, "You can come out now."

One by one, the Utauloids (plus a human, some Fanloids and a Vocaloid, but they're all considered Utauloids now) climbed out. They examined Becca cautiously, as if she was a bomb that might explode any moment.

"You guys might not believe this," she said, "But I'm here to help you."


	5. Becca's little secret

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Well, I've got a question for all of you: if you guys could pair/ship Adelia with someone, who would it be? Pick from this selection:**

**Len Kagamine**

**Sora Suiga**

**Ron Keine**

**Sai Yurika**

**Kiyoteru Hiyama**

**VY2 Yuma**

**Ted Kasane**

**Matsuda Poiyo**

**Rook **

**Oliver**

**State your answer in the reviews! Please! Heh, random question! I was just curious…**

**Now, here's the story!**

Chapter 5: Becca's little secret

"You what now?!" Ron gasped.

Becca nodded and examined her nails. "Uh huh," she said, "I'm seriously helping you."

"That's kind," Yufu mumbled.

"Why?" Mako asked.

"Why don't we all get comfortable?" she suggested, "I've got a long story."

Defoko, Poiyo, Adelia and Taito were stuck with cleaning duty. Poiyo grumbled and began half-heartedly pushing debris to the corner of the room. Adelia began a conversation with Taito (who didn't seem to mind her talking to him) while sweeping the floor; she had a knack for making friends with seriously weird people. Defoko was muttering darkly to herself.

Mr Sawada led Becca to his study room. His study room was a proper room, with mahogany tables and polished chairs. Dozens of bookcases were pushed against the walls and were packed with encyclopaedias, dictionaries, engineering books, cook books and hundreds of other types of books that bore a great amount of knowledge in them.

"You seem like a smart man," Becca stated out.

Mr Sawada looked surprised at her comment. "What makes you say that?" he enquired.

"Well, look at the books and blueprints in this room," she said, "That idiot Jonas that was my uncle was also a smart man, but he wasted all of it when he took the path of greed."

"Jonas is your uncle?" he asked.

"_Was_," Becca corrected, "I refuse to acknowledge that I'm related to him."

"Oh, I feel sorry for you," Mr Sawada said.

"You don't need to," Becca shrugged.

The two of them sat down on some chairs. Ron went out to make some tea and cakes. Momo followed him. The rest of them just hung around the room, standing up or sitting down.

"Now, I've decided to help you all because I know how to stop Jonas," Becca said.

They nodded.

"I made the Vocaloids androids," she said, "And because of that, I know how to control the. It's all in the hands of this." She showed them a Mini iPad.

"How?" Mr Sawada enquired.

"I can log into them and tap into their switches," she said, "But even with that, I can't do much. Jonas was supervising me, and if he saw me doing that, he would have killed me."

"What can you do with it?" Kiku asked.

"Watch," Becca said.

She switched the iPad on and a small screen appeared. It showed the names of the Androids.

"Take your pick," she told Oliver.

"Oh? Okay!" Oliver nodded and tapped the name Cul.

"Wait- there's a Cul now?!" Rook demanded.

Becca nodded, showing a bit of regret on her face. "Yes. One year ago, Mr Thompson made her. He was forced to; Jonas had a gun to his wife's head the entire time."

Now there was another screen. It said "PASSWORD".

"Leave it to me," she ordered. She began typing away, and then she handed it back to Oliver.

Now the screen showed Cul. She was standing up straight in an outfit similar to Miku's _Love is War_ one. She was holding a gun and walking up and down.

"Ooh, what does this button do?" Oliver tapped a button on the left of the screen. Cul began to do…. acrobatics?

Becca chuckled. "The beauty of the Mini iPad,"

Oliver was tapping more buttons. Now Cul was randomly shooting her gun.

"I gets it! I gets it!" he shouted. Oliver had a habit of speaking like that when he was overjoyed.

"Oliver! Stop!" Sayu said, but she couldn't hold back her laughter.

Now, the Utauloids and Fanloids were taking turns randomly tapping buttons; they looked like a bunch of excited 5 year-olds. Becca turned to Mr Sawada, who was watching them.

"So? Do we have an alliance formed?" she asked, extending a hand.

He nodded seriously. "Yes. We do," he said, and shook her hand.


	6. A rebellion is formed

**Hey guys! I would like to thank Keenakeen for the answer, and VocaloidWriter for the review! Yes, I will definitely include Sakura and the rest of the OCs! That is a must!**

**Now, here's the story!**

Chapter 6: A rebellion is formed

The Utauloids were in the living room, using the computer. Becca had plugged the Mini iPad to it so the screen would be bigger. So now, Defoko was having a good time. The rest were watching her in awe.

"Let's see here…" she muttered, pressing the SHIFT button, "We'll customise the outfits…. Make them a laughing stock…."

She was on Kaito's screen now. There was a variety of outfits to choose from now.

Then a devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Cyber Neko!" she announced, pressing the ENTER button. Now, Kaito was looking ridiculous, wearing his Cyber Neko outfit while doing the Harlem Shake.

"Ah, the power of the iPad Mini," Becca said with a satisfied smirk, "Let's makes everyone wear cat-related outfits."

"Yes, ma'am!" Defoko chirped, saluting. She turned back to the computer and began pressing the keys at a rapid pace.

"Defoko is a master hacker," Sara commented quietly with a hint of envy in her voice, "Lucky her."

"No, you're wrong," Defoko piped up, still facing the computer, "I learnt this from Becca. She's the Master Hacker."

"I'm working on hacking into Jonas's house system," Becca added, "Then we'll get a view of everything."

"Cool!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Could you teach me a few tricks?" Sai asked, "I always wanted to be a master hacker."

"Sure!" she replied, "Lessons for free!"

Just then, there was a loud ringing sound. Mr Sawada sped down.

"Visitors!" he called, "Some friends of mine!"

He disappeared, and then reappeared again, accompanied by a tall woman and a man. The woman had was serious-looking, with long black hair left loose, while the man was equally serious-looking, with a similar appearance to Levi from Attack On Titan, except his face was less-stone faced. The woman had a black eye patch over her left eye.

"People, this is-," Mr Sawada started, but the woman cut him off.

"I can introduce myself, Akio," she said coolly, "My name is Raven."

"I'm Levi," the man said. When he saw the shocked expressions on their faces, he burst into laughter, "Just kidding! My name's Hunter, but you seriously can call me Levi."

"Akio, we need to see you _privately_," Raven said, turning to Mr Sawada.

"Okay. Let's go to my study," he said, "Would you two like anything to drink?"

"A coffee's fine with me," Hunter said.

"No thanks, I'm good," she said.

The three of them disappeared down the corridor. Everyone just shrugged and went back to what they were doing a few seconds ago.

"Hey, Ollie!" Adelia called, "Look! They have a cat suit for you to!"

Oliver dropped his book and turned red from embarrassment. "WHATTT?"

"Yeah! Come and see!" Defoko taunted.

(IN THE STUDY ROOM)

"Akio, you do understand that we're here to discuss the rebellion," Raven started.

"Rebellion? What rebellion?" Mr Sawada enquired.

"You know, against Jonas," she snapped impatiently, "We need to gather as much people as we can. We're a bit short now. A few dozen Utauloids aren't enough."

"We'll at least need thousands of able-bodied men to fight against the Androids," Hunter said.

Mr Sawada sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "It's too risky,"

"So?!" Raven asked, standing up and slamming her hands on the table, "So?! I'd rather die fighting than die hiding in a home underground! Do you want to overthrow Jonas and live the life that was stolen two years ago?! Or would you rather just hide here and watch Jonas get his way?!"

Mr Sawada looked at his friend in the eye and swallowed. "Fine," he said, "I'll help you."

Raven nodded and took a seat again. "Good. Now, it's time for the fun to begin."


	7. Taking action

**Hey guys! Good news! I've got an OC! Or two OCs (I still consider them as 1). Here they are:**

**Name: Dante Caruso**

**Age: 16 (about to turn 17)**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Italian**

**Appearance: Raven black hair that doesn't go past his ears, gold eyes, wears a black hoodie (with the hood up most of the time), a black short sleeved shirt, black jeans and black sneakers**

**Personality: Before the Android attack, Dante was very optimistic and kind to others. Now, he has a cynical view of the world and a cynical sense of humour, but he tends to go back to his old personality when things go right.**

**Likes: Reading, sleeping, music, Utauloid**

**Dislikes: Vocaloid, not reading, bugs, needles,, fear from others**

**Family: Fiero Caruso (twin brother)**

**Dante is part of the Utauloid Rebellion**

**Strength: Average**

**Dante uses a machete and a Colt .45 1911 pistol. Also uses a hidden blade made from instructions from the internet.**

**OC Number 2:**

**Name: Fiero Caruso**

**Age: Same as Dante**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Same as Dante, but his hair reaches his neck and his colour ensemble is white**

**Personality: Is known as the neighbourhood nice guy, but after the attack, he barely talks, letting his actions speak for himself. Dante (because he's his twin) can understand what Fiero is saying as if he is reading his mind. **

**Likes: Food, staying quiet, free-running (he's better than Dante), Utauloid**

**Dislikes: Bugs, spiders, not having his weapons with him, Vocaloid**

**Fiero is part of the Utauloid Rebellion**

**Strength: Average**

**Fiero carries around a machete and two generic pistols.**

**Three more places left! **

**Now, here is the chapter! **

Chapter 7: Taking action

By the end of the week, Raven and Hunter had assembled an army (mostly runaways from Jonas's town) and Becca had successfully hacked into Jonas's CCTV screens.

"Ah, mission complete!" she said happily, brushing her hands together.

"Ew! There's a CCTV in THE BATHROOM!" Poiyo yelled, backing away, "And someone's entering it!"

"NOT FOR KIDS!" Hunter bellowed, sticking a piece of paper over the screen, but there was still a faint image of it.

Dante was sitting cross-legged next to Fiero, reading a book.

"Dante!" Poine called, "Why don't you come and look at the CCTV?"

"No thanks," he replied, "I don't like Vocaloids, so I don't want to look at their faces"

"You don't like me?" Oliver asked, pretending to be offended, "But everyone likes me!"

"Ollie, stop it, you're making me feel sick," Adelia said, pretending to throw up.

Oliver stuck out his tongue at her. She did the same. Ruko sighed at their childishness.

Mr Sawada entered the room, holding up a microphone. There were so many people in the UB that he had to use a microphone to get their attention.

"Attention everyone!" he yelled.

Nobody stirred.

"Is this thing on?" he muttered, hitting it on the bottom of the device.

"Give that to me," Raven snapped, grabbing it from him, "ATTENTION EVEYBODY!" she screamed.

Everyone dropped whatever they were holding and bolted up from their seats.

"NOW, YOU ALL WILL BE STARTING LESSONS ON HOW TO USE WEAPONS!" she shouted, "THE FIRST LESSON WILL BE FOR 14-16 YEAR OLDS! WHOEVER IS 14-16 YEARS OLD PLEASE GO TO THE TRAINING CENTER ASAP!"

The 14-16 year old filed obediently to the Training Centre. It was located at the lowest floor, so it was a long trip.

When they reached there, there were three sections: the bow and arrow section (tutored by Hunter), the sword section (tutored by a girl called Ingrid) and the gun section (tutored by Raven). Of course, Dante and Fiero headed to the gun section. Adelia and Kitachi headed to the bow and arrow section because of their keen interest of the Hunger Games. Sakura pondered over the choices and decided on the sword section. Maki went for the bow and arrow. Ritsu, being the sissy he was, decided to ask Mr Sawada if he could not do any of the three. Ruko and Rook headed for the guns. Oliver went for the bow and arrow.

(I won't list them all because it would take a year if I did)

"Alrighty, people!" Hunter yelled, "You'll be learning how to use weapons to prepare yourselves for the incoming rebellion! It will aid you well!"

A few let out excited cheers. The majority of the teenagers looked like they were about to faint. Ritsu actually did.

"The rebellion really is going to happen, huh?" Kitachi murmured.

"Yes," Rook said, "It is."


	8. A mission

**Hey guys! Welcome back to This Means War! We've got another OC! Here he is!**

**Name: Sky Randall**

**Age: 16**

**Nationality: Chinese**

**Appearance: Jet black hair that doesn't go down his waist, wears a brown coat, blue jeans and black shoes.**

**Personality: Wants to make peace between to Vocaloids and the Utauloids and does anything to stop them from fighting.**

**Likes: J.R.R Tolkien, Vocaloid, birds and being quiet.**

**Dislikes: Spiders, poison, torture and anything that sound dark. (He also hates Jonas for torturing the Vocaloids.)**

**Strength: Average**

**I don't know, but I just like adding OCs into my stories! Well, life is better with OCs! Just kidding. Anyway, two more places left! **

Chapter 8: The mission

"Matsudappoiyo!" Kitachi yelled.

"Whaaattttt?!" Poiyo yelled back, "Why are you using my full name?! You know I hate that!"

Sakura waved a dismissive hand. "Anyway, _Matsudappoiyo_," she said, making sure she put emphasis on the Matsuda part, "We've found out about you."

"What?"

"You've got sooooooooo many fangirls!" Maki exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Poiyo fell back from shock. "Whaaat?! Noooooo!" he detested fangirls.

In the control room, Sky, Sora and Rook were having difficulties with the speaker system.

"Okay, testing, testing," Rook said, speaking into the microphone.

"AGGHHHHHH!" Sora yelled, toppling over. He got a full blast of the sound.

Sky fumbled with the switches. A loud screech from the microphone was echoing across the room.

"Oh, give that here," Mako snapped, walking into the room. She pushed Sky aside and randomly flipped a button. The sound stopped immediately.

In a room, Adelia and Ritsu were sewing away.

"Ritsu, how's the dress going along?" Adelia asked.

"Perfect-ouch- but I keep pricking myself," he replied, "Ron and Ted had better appreciate this."

Adelia smiled bitterly. "I hope so,"

(TIME SKIP)

Ron and Ted were called into the room the next day.

"Ron, Ted, Mr Sawada has asked us to -er- design outfits for you," Adelia said, nervously pressing both her hands together.

"What outfits?" Ron asked, eyeing the closet in suspicion.

Ritsu kept quiet. He didn't know what to say, so he let Adelia do all the talking.

"Um, you see," Adelia's heart was beating madly in her chest. How were they going to react? She ignored the consequences and continued, "Mr Sawada wanted both of you to disguise yourselves-"

"As girls," Ritsu cut in.

"To sneak into town, pretending to go shopping, but actually finding out information about how prepared the town is now," Adelia continued. She nudged Ritsu in the ribs, motioning for him to take over.

"So, yeah. You have to accept this and not say no because if you do, we are doomed forever and we will lose the rebellion and the nutcase Jonas will win and we all will _die_," Ritsu said.

"Can I see the outfits first?" Ted asked.

"C'mon, Ritsu, help me," Adelia said.

The boy and girl opened the closet and produced their hard work. It was two dresses, one green and Chinese-styled, and the other red and looked like something Teto would wear. Ron groaned.

"If we help the rebellion, I'll do anything I can," Ted said.

Everyone looked at Ron.

"Fine," he said, "I'll do it."


	9. Preparation

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Now, let's get started~!**

Chapter 9: Preparation

Ritsu and Adelia were viewing the result of their hard work in Adelia's bedroom.

"Oh my gosh," Adelia said, sinking onto her bed (which was a single one with light pink bed sheets).

Ritsu wiped a proud tear from his eye and sniffed. "I must say, they look a picture," he said, "Don't you agree?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Good job, Ritsu."

"Good job to you too!" he said.

Meanwhile, Ron had his arms crossed and was blushing harder than he ever had before in his life. He was wearing the wretched dress, green slip-on shoes and his long bluish-black hair was left loose and flowing past his shoulders.

"Aw, c'mon, Ron, cheer up," Adelia said, moving to him and giving him a comforting rub on his arm, "It's not that bad, it'll only be for a short while…."

Ron opened his mouth to snap back, but he never got a chance; the door creaked open. Sai poked his head inside.

"Hey, Adelia-" he started, but he saw Ron and Ted, and positively froze in place.

"What's wrong, Sai?" came Sayu's voice.

She pushed past him, saw the boys, and froze.

"Ugh," Adelia groaned.

She walked to the teens and waved a hand in front of their faces. No response. She shook her head and shook them. No response.

"What the heck is wrong with them?" Ritsu enquired, coming up next to her.

"Dunno," she shrugged, "Guess I'll have to use force…"

She whispered something in his ear. He giggled, and nodded. He took out his phone and began to take a video.

She raised her hand and gave Sai a hard slap across his face. _SMACK! _She did the same to Sayu. Soon, both of them were on the floor, moaning and rubbing their faces.

Ritsu, however, was delighted by that.

"After the war, if everything goes back to normal, this is definitely going viral!" he told her excitedly.

"No, Ritsu, just _no_," Sayu said sternly. Ritsu simply stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whattheheckisgoingon?!" Poine asked, appearing at the doorway. She looked quite flustered; very shocked.

Ron crossed his arms tighter and refused to say another word. Ted shrugged and pointed at Adelia for an explanation.

"They're becoming Ritsu!" she yelled, and everyone (except Ron and Ted) burst into fits of helpless laughter.

"WHAT?! NOOO! I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER- NO, TWO- RITSUS!" Oliver bellowed as he entered the room. Everyone laughed harder.

"Not funny, guys!" Ron huffed.

"Sorry, dude," Becca said, entering the room after Oliver, "But I promise, you'll get steamed meat buns and you'll," she nodded at Ted, "Will get bread."

Mr Sawada (**I'll just call him by his real name: Akio**) entered the room and looked around.

"Nice job," he commented, "They look convincing enough. Great job, Adelia, Ritsu."

"Yeah!" they both exclaimed as they fist-bumped each other.

"Now," he said, hitching his glasses up, "It's time."


	10. Corruption at its fullest

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Now, we've got another OC!**

**Name: Akira Maika**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Female**

**Country: Japan**

**Appearance: She has straight brown hair that reaches her waist, green eyes. She has same outfit as Miku but all teal parts are emerald green.**

**Personality: She might be young but she is very brutal and has unbelievable strength and speed. She is good at shooting guns, combat, hiding and stalking. She used to be a sweet girl that loved Vocaloid, but after Jonas's attack, she became cold and quiet. She was planning on getting revenge. She also has a very short temper so no one even dares to mess with her even though she's young.**

**Likes: Combat, guns, animals and nature.**

**Hate: War, Jonas, cheese**

**Yay! More OCs! ONE MORE PLACE LEFT! (If I'm nice, I might give two more places left).**

**Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 10: Corruption at its fullest

The town was a wreck: the streets were littered with dirt, debris from broken and demolished buildings and the occasional dead body. The only nice and clean place that was standing was Jonas's mansion. It had been the town hall, but Jonas had chased everyone, even the President, out, and now he was the one under control.

"Please, kind women, do you have a loaf of bread to spare? Are you willing to help a poor old lady?" a woman asked as Ron and Ted walked pass her.

"We're sorry, madam, but we don't," Ted replied.

"Oh…" the woman's eyes lost their hopeful gaze as she sunk back to the ground, sighing.

As they continued, their earpieces rang.

"This is Mr Sawada to Ron, this is Mr Sawada to Ron," Akio was saying, "Are you there?"

"Yes, Mr Sawada, we are," Ron whispered in reply.

"Good. How is the place?"

"Terrible! It's even worse than the garbage dump you found us in,"

"Oh my gosh, dude, is it that bad?" Poiyo asked.

"Poiyo! Don't take over Mr Sawada's seat like that!" Poine scolded.

"Sorry, sorry," he grumbled, "Anyway, you have to be back by noon. You have an hour to continue spying."

"Okay,"

"This is Matsudappoiyo, over and out,"

After that, the boys (disguised as girls) continued their way down the street. They caught sight of a little girl leaning against a doorway, eyeing them.

"You're guys in disguise," she said, her voice cold.

Their eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry," she continued, "I hate him too. I won't tell."

With that, she saluted them and closed the door with a slam.

They walked in silence for the rest of the trip.

"That was a weird little girl," Ron commented quietly.

"I'm not a little girl!" came a voice from behind them.

"AGH!" they both yelped, and nearly lost their balance.

The same little girl was standing behind them, her arms crossed tightly, glaring at them.

"I'm not exactly little," she said, "I'm nearly a preteen."

"Excuse me, Miss," Ted said, trying to make his voice as girly as possible, "Why are you following us?"

"Because I know you're part of a rebellion," she said.

Ron laughed convincingly, but beads of nervous sweat were on his forehead. "Rebellion? What rebellion? We're just here to do our shopping."

"But why shop here? There's nothing to see today, unless you want to see the weekly parade. The Androids march through with the fat baboon sitting on a throne they manually carry. Good thing is, nowadays, they look ridiculous. Oh look, here they come now."

Indeed, a loud, lively music was blasting. There was a sound of feet shuffling, and it slowly got louder.

Eventually, the Androids appeared, wearing some odd uniform that Jonas must have created. Four of the strongest ones (Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru and Yuma) were carrying a throne. Sitting on the throne was indeed Jonas. He had aged greatly: his brown hair was lined with grey and he had a pot belly.

"Make way for your great and wondrous leader!" he roared at the crowd.

Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise as Kaito's outfit suddenly turned into his Cyber Neko one. Len's one was his Magical Neko Len Len one, Miku was in her leek costume, Rin was wearing an orange costume, Gakupo was wearing swimming trunks and Piko (**yes, he was created**) in a hula skirt. The rest were in ridiculous outfits. They looked like a laughing stock.

The spies smiled to themselves: the Utauloids had struck again.


	11. Jonas's bane

**Hey guys! Welcome back to This Means War! Now, we've got two new OCs (I told you if I was in a good mood I would add another OC!):**

**Name: Nakisha (Naki)****  
****Age: 12****  
****Appearance: Brown shoulder-length hair tied in a high ponytail with hazel-blue-ish eyes and a frail build. Usually wears shorts and a t-shirt with occasionally a bandanna she ties around her neck.****  
****Personality: She enjoys teasing and trolling people. She acts playful and childish. However if you poke her she gets angry and violent. Has a pretty good sense of humour, but is kind of short tempered. Even if something bad happens she's good at hiding her sadness. Around people she doesn't know she is shy and quiet, but after awhile she acts normal. Still loves music despite all that has happened.**

**Name****:**** Aozumi Kiria****  
****Age: 10****  
****Gender: Female****  
****Country: Japan/Korea****  
****Appearance: Ice blue hair that is tied in two pigtails (Like Miku). She wears Miku's top with some ice blue laces and an ice blue tie, an ice blue skirt with black stockings that covers her legs. She has ice blue legwarmers. She also has two snowflakes as hair ties for her pigtails.****  
****Personality: She is Maika's best friend and the cheerful one. She is very childish and playful, but when she gets into a fight, she just jumps around and makes them kill their own allies. When her friends get hurt, she will become furious and start to fight crazily. She is also a hacker; she can hack every single computer in the world. She hides her favourite party cannon and hacking computer in her pocket.****  
****Likes: Singing, Friends, Joy and Hacking****  
****Hates: Enemies, Bullies, Jonas, War**

**Sorry, readers, but there are no more spots for OCs anymore! I apologise…. *sniffs*. **

**Well, let's get on to the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Jonas's bane

In the UB, Poiyo, Akio (**remember, he is Mr Sawada**), Sai, Sky, Dante, Fiero, Ruko and Adelia were assembled at the large computer.

"Nice work, Sky!" Poiyo exclaimed, giving him a high-5.

Dante and Fiero watched the parade carefully. Everything was going as planned. Now, all they needed was the right timing…

"Adelia. Press the button now," Dante ordered.

"W-what?" Adelia snapped back to reality, "Oh. Right."

She jammed her index finger on a small red button shaped like a ladybug. Then they waited for the action to take place.

In the town, in the middle of the ruckus, a small electronic ladybug, barely visible, leapt up from inside Yuma's beanie, and onto Jonas. It sprouted a sharp needle from its behind and neatly inserted it inside his flesh. Then it disappeared entirely inside his body.

Jonas didn't notice a thing. He was too busy screaming.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he roared, slamming his hand against the armrest of his chair.

The townsfolk were too busy laughing their heads off. This scene wasn't entirely new to them. It had been going on for two months already. And every day was a new surprise.

Inside Jonas's body, the bug was doing what it had been programmed for: to slowly poison Jonas. It had been filled with a purple poison so strong that one drop of it could kill a man in less than 24 hours. Jonas was in trouble.

Ron and Ted watched with amused expressions on their faces. The little girl looked up at them, but before she could open her mouth, another little girl emerged from the crowd and bounded up to them.

"Maika~!" she called, waving vigorously. She arrived next to them, apparently not aware of Ron and Ted.

"Hello, Kiria," the little girl, whose name was apparently was Maika, replied.

It took awhile of Kiria staring around at the surrounding before realising that the boys were there.

"Oh, hello!" she greeted. She looked at them enviously, "Your clothes are so nice! I wish they sold things like that here."

The girls took the two of them on a tour around the town, especially taking great care to show them Jonas's mansion.

When the sun began to rise, the guard at the gates rang a bell.

"All visitors permitted to leave before the gates close!" he announced.

Ron and Ted ended up running for their lives to the gate and made it out a split second before they closed on them. They didn't even have time to thank or bid Maika or Kiria goodbye.

In Jonas's mansion, things weren't going very well for Jonas himself. He was coughing terribly and he felt numbness on his legs. He was vomiting non-stop. His eyes were red and bleary. He was sweating so much that his hair was damp, like he had taken a shower.

The poison was taking effect. He was going to die.

"Master? Is anything wrong?" Luka asked, appearing at his side.

"O-of course, you stupid Android!" he spat, coughing blood onto his bedsheets, "I'm dying! Call Brett!"

Brett appeared seconds later, just as his uncle was about to take his final breath.

"Brett, I want you to take over this country," he said seriously.

"Yes, Uncle Jonas," Brett said.

Jonas nodded, his vision getting more blur by the second. Then his head fell limp, resting on his chest. He stopped breathing.

Jonas was dead.


	12. Obstacle course, and a point of view

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Heh, this chapter is inspired by my experience in my school camp… let me tell you, it was challenging…. Hey! You guys, if you ever go for one of these courses, this might, just **_**might**_**, happen, so, take these steps! But I might be wrong…. Oh what am I saying? Let's get to the story!**

Chapter 12: Obstacle course, and a point of view

"Right, class!" the instructor, Fred, called, "Today, we'll be training using…. THE OBSTACLE COURSE!"

"Bah duh bam!" Hunter said in the background, trying to imitate drum roll.

"Okay, for the first activity, we'll be using that awesome-looking rope over there," Fred pointed at a vine-like rope hanging a little while away from eight weak-looking plastic chairs.

"Uh oh…" Ritsu muttered.

"Ron and Ted are SO lucky they are missing this…" Poiyo mumbled to himself.

"You all will have to swing over there using that legit rope over there and fit on those eight chairs. If any of you touch the ground, all of you have to restart," he continued cheerily, "Go now!"

The group, which included Adelia, Oliver, Sora, Sara, Teto, Ritsu, Poiyo, Poine, Rook, Ruko, Momo, Defoko, Mako, Yufu, Sai, Sayu, Luna, Maki, Sakura, Kitachi, Tei, Taito, Kiku, Utau and Iu, huddled in a corner, forming a plan.

"Alright, why not we let the lightest and flexible-est go first?" Mako suggested, "That way it'll be easiest."

"Good point, kunoichi," Ruko said, "Adelia, you go first."

"Eh? Oh. Alright,"

"Sora, you'll follow,"

"Why me?"

"You're strong. That way, you'll be able to catch the others,"

"Ah. Right,"

Iu was crouched over the rope, his back bent, and beads of sweat on his forehead. His green hair was clinging to the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing?" Kitachi enquired.

"Making a loop," he replied.

"Can we hang Rin by the neck using that?" Utau asked.

"No, it's used to put your foot in for ore balance," her brother replied, "But good idea, I could wipe Kagamine from the face of the earth using this…" A maniacal glint appeared in his eyes.

"No, no, Iu, stop thinking like that," Aito scolded, but he looked interested too.

Yufu sweat-dropped slightly and hurried to the rope, pulling Iu, Utau and Aito away from the rope.

Adelia walked to the rope, her heart beating quickly in her chest. _Get a grip, Adelia,_ she told herself firmly, _Don't panic, you're just making it worse._

Climbing onto the rope, with Oliver to boost her up, she placed her right foot in the loop, gripped the second knot, and signalled for the blond to give her a push. He did so, and Adelia swung forward to the chairs. The crowd held their breath as she drew closer to the chairs. _Was she going to miss?_

Neatly and accurately, Adelia landed on the chair, balancing like an acrobat. Steadying herself, she gripped the edge of the chair and removed the loop from the sole of her shoe. Then she threw the rope back to Sora, who was waiting.

"Good! Next, Sora!" Fred called.

Sora gripped the rope, did the same as Adelia, and swung forward. He was just about to miss, but Adelia reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged. He landed on his left foot on a chair, barely missing the ground by inches.

"Thanks!" he grinned.

The group continued forward. For the next few moments, they had to restart, for some of the teammates fell off, either from no balance, or from the overcrowded chairs. They were squished so tightly together that Sara had to sit on Sora's shoulders, and Sakura was balancing (like a pro) on foot at the edge of the chair.

"I'm alright!" she insisted, after she was offered a better place for the fifth time that day.

Fred chuckled, proud of all the teamwork they were putting together.

"Say, Fred, why are you making the do this?" Becca enquired.

"Oh, it'll come in useful later on," he said mysteriously, "You wait and see."

(IN THE FORMER TOWN HALL)

It was night time. The Androids were charging in the dark, empty room. All was silent, except for the soft chugging of the machines.

Yuma was having an odd dream.

_He was in a flower field, in his own clothes, with his beanie and all. The scent of pollen was so strong, but he didn't sneeze. Thank goodness for that._

_He wandered on for a bit, before he noticed a figure wandering around near an oak tree. She had middle-length brown hair left loose and brown eyes. She was much too petite to be Meiko. _

_She was quietly singing a song to herself._

"_When the season is spinning, spinning,_

_Please embrace the scattering ties._

_Strongly, strongly, _

_So that they won't be lost."_

_After that, a blond boy with a bandaged eye joined her and sang the second paragraph._

"_Unable to move from the weight,_

_Of the embraced words,_

_I fell into a warm dream,_

_When I woke, it was after I lost you,"_

_Then they both began to sing together._

"_I tie it- the appearance that I embraced,_

_The colour of orange slowly scatters,_

_It hurts so much; it's strongly engraved in my heart._

_Flutter, flutter, flutter,_

_To the sky, to the sea, someplace far away,_

_So that I may deliver at least one piece to you,_

_The colour of the ties we make._

_Flutter away, flutter away._

_Someday, the passing memory, _

_Will be born in a scattering moment,_

_Even though it knows it's decaying._

_Flutter, flutter, flutter._

_I can't deliver my heart twice,_

_But so that I can deliver the last part to you,_

_Like gently falling rain._

_Flutter away, flutter away."_

_The boy and girl began to cry, their tears dripping onto the grass. Yuma made to run to them, but an invisible barrier blocked him from them. He stopped trying in despair._

_They walked away, and then the barrier was lifted. As they disappeared, Yuma caught sight of what they were crying about._

_It was a tombstone. These were the words that were engraved on it:_

"_Here lie the Androids, who were loved, even when they were taken over. You all will be in our hearts, forever."_

_Then below the words were the names of all the Androids. _

The dream ended abruptly when Yuma was unplugged. His vision went hazy as his robotic body prepared itself to obey orders.


	13. The shared dream

**Hey guys! Let's get started!**

Chapter 13: The shared dream

"_The lonely girl is forever dreaming of something she can't reach and,_

_Churning, churning the insides of her flustered mind._

'_There's no problem.' she mutters; has she lost her words?_

_Another failure, another failure._

_If it ends in search of the mistakes, once again, she'll spin!_

_One more time, one more time._

'_I'll roll today, too.'_

_The girl says, the girl says_

_While playing with the meaning in her words!_

'_Are you all right now?'_

'_Not yet, because there's still a long way to go and I can't see the end. Stop breathing, right now.'_

_The rolling girl is a mere shadow of who she once was, unable to reach the colour on the other side,_

_The overlapping voices, mixing with each other,_

'_There's no problem.' The words she muttered were lost._

_How can she probably turn out fine when_

_The hilly roads entice her and cause her to make mistakes?_

_One more time, one more time._

_Please let me roll._

_The girl says, the girl says_

_While silently repeating her mistakes._

_One more time, one more time._

_Please let me roll._

_The girl says, the girl says_

_While silently repeating her meanings!_

'_Are you all right now?'_

'_In just a little longer, we might be able to see something very soon. I'll stop breathing right now.'_

_One more time, one more time._

'_I'll roll today too.'_

_The girl says, the girl says_

_While playing on words with a smile!_

'_Are you alright now? It's okay. You gradually become tired of it too, right?'_

_We'll hold our breath, right now."_

_Len's eyes snapped open. The singer was a female, very gentle and delicate-looking. Her voice was soft yet powerful. "Who is that?" he wondered._

_He got his answer: it was Adelia. Wearing a black dress that reached the place slightly higher than her knees and had ¾ length lace sleeves and black shoes with small heels, she was bent over a tombstone, weeping. A man walked over to her. He was wearing a blue and white sailor cap that rested on his blond hair and a black formal suit. _

"_Ready?" Oliver asked her. She nodded tearfully, and both of them opened their mouths. Then they began to sing._

"_What kind of place will it be on the other side?_

_When you all arrive safely, I want at least a letter._

_The door is opening, to all of you who are heading far beyond_

_It will be good if this singing voice and prayers should reach all of you._

_Like there's not a single cloud, the extent of today's fine weather of today comes out_

_It's almost sad; it's the weather for parting._

_An ordinary life that seems to be attached with crimson_

_It was a graceful friendship, a graceful friendship_

_Farewell_

_And then someday when we all believe we can meet_

_From this day and on, without change we can move on._

_If the door closes, we'll get used to being apart_

_The smoke of you all will become the cloud that becomes the rain._

_An ordinary life that seem to be attached with crimson_

_It was a graceful friendship, a graceful friendship._

_Farewell."_

_With that, the two of them burst out crying. Len was shocked. He reached out to grab them, but Yuma's voice stopped him._

"_It's no use, Len," he said softly, "We're blocked. We can't do anything. Believe me, I was I this dream before."_

"_Darn it…" Len groaned, looking at Adelia, heartbroken. He hated to see her in that state. _Why?_ he thought, _Why is she crying? And who is that, anyway?

"_Vocaloid Oliver," Miku murmured softly, from the far left, "I had no idea he was created."_

"_I wish we could do something…" Kaito muttered._

"_Hey, guys?" Gumi asked, "I know why they're shedding tears."_

"_Why?" Rin asked. She herself was crying._

"_We're dead," the carrot-lover replied, "They're crying at our loss."_

"_But we're Androids," Galaco stated out, "How did we die?"_

"_Beats me," she shrugged._

"_Guys, shh!" IA hissed, "They're speaking!"_

"…_I wish….I wish they could have fought it…." Adelia was weeping, "I know they couldn't have possibly done so, but Mr Sawada did say it was a possibility…"_

"_I know," Oliver said comfortingly, stroking her hair. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "Darn it, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't we have had a happy past?"_

_Adelia sighed and a few more tears ran down her cheeks. Oliver got up and helped her up. Then the two of them walked down the lane and into a Mercedes, which was black to match the mood._

_After it had driven around the corner and disappeared, Meiko slapped her hand against her left palm._

"_Guys! I know!" she said loudly, "We're in the future! This is the outcome! And now, we have to fight the Android inside us! We're still human deep inside!"_

"_Really?" Yuki asked, "We're….human?"_

"_Sure!" the older girl replied, "And if we want to be fukly human, we have to put in all our strength and fight!"_

"_Great idea, Mei-chan!" Kaito said, "For a drunkard, you're really smart!"_

"_What did you say, you stupid ice-cream lover?!" _

"_N-nothing, Mei-chan!" _

_Everyone was laughing as Meiko chased Kaito around the field. Then suddenly, everything went black as they were unplugged once again, ready for the next day._


	14. Fanloids

**Hey guys! Welcome back to This Means War! Now, let's get started!**

Chapter 14: Fanloids

"Don't touch Rui," Rei said, appearing suddenly behind Sai.

"Dude, I'm more than five feet away from her!" Sai argued back, pointing at Rui, who indeed was more than five feet away from him.

Adelia giggled nervously and pushed Rei away to Rui.

"Am I seeing eight Kaitos?" Ruko asked, rubbing her eyes with her hands sleepily.

"I am too!" Rook said.

"Idiots, they're the Shion brothers!" Poine said impatiently.

"And a Shion sister!" Kaiko piped up.

"Ohhhh, that makes more sense…" Rook mumbled, and started napping while he stood up.

"Baka! It's my turn to sleep now!" Ruko snapped, hitting his head.

Taito made a "pfft" noise and skulked away, fingering his icepick. Nigaito pulled his green scarf higher over his nose. Zeito walked away, playing with his yo-yo.; he hated crowds. Akaito laughed nervously and rubbed his head. Kageito's scarf hovered in the air, creeping the life out of Sora, who was behind him.

"Do you feel comfortable fighting your sister?" asked Sky, holding a spoon (which was supposed to be a microphone) to Luki.

"I'm not related to Luka Megurine," was the pinkette's reply.

"Really?" Maki and Sakura asked at the same time, "That's surprising!"

"I'm not related to Miku either!" Mikuo added from the corner. The fake camera swivelled in his direction.

There was a loud bang. A few girls screamed. Akio and Raven ran forward, carrying small guns. Becca followed, accompanied by Kitachi and Defoko. Momo emerged from the kitchen, wielding a broom.

"Would you dare attack the spies you just sent out?" asked the highly annoyed voice of Ron Keine.

"Ah, it's just you guys," Ritsu said, relaxing.

Ron and Ted entered, looking worn out. Adelia and the red-head walked to help them to their rooms.

"Wait- who are those little girls?" Mako asked.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL, DARN IT!"

Maika lashed a fist out at Mako, who with her ninja skills, dodged. Everyone else looked at the new arrivals with "Who the what?" faces.

"Argh, we've been caught! Retreat!" Kiria was exclaiming, pulling Maika away, but Dante and Fiero were too quick for them. The twins had leapt to them and seized them.

"Dante! Fiero! Chill!" Sara yelled, and sprinted there.

"Who are you, and how did both of you enter?" Raven demanded, walking to them.


End file.
